Last Favor
by Invalid Opinion
Summary: Flowey never thought he would be glad to see Sans. [Set in failed genocide run. Flowey and Sans use to be good friends in the past.][Oneshot]


Flowey never thought he would feel glad to see Sans. He figured that any positive feelings towards the skeleton vanished a good while ago, when he decided to make the other suffer.

But seeing him, wearing that stupid blue jacket and equally stupid white slippers, standing over the now dead body of the human that terrorized the entire Undrground...He couldn't help but be glad that the monster had survived.

And he felt disgusted at himself.

"Hey!" He shouted at the other as he stayed near the exit of the Judgement Hall. A frown grew when the skeleton didn't react at the sound of his voice, so he decided to try again. "Hey idiot! I know you can hear me!"

Sans was in the stance that Flowey dubbed as "resigned anticipation". Tense shoulders, sluched back, feet at shoulder's width, and with a slightly downcast head. Like he was ready for the impact, but didn't have any energy to do anything about but just stand there. It was annoying and pitiful to look at.

"Smiley trashbag! I'm talking-"

Finally registering his existence, Sans began to turn around at a painfully slow pace. But the gradual reveal of the sight that greeted him was not something one could expect.

"...to...you..."

"oh. heya pal." the tone was too casual, and it really didn't fit the situation.

"What the hell happened to YOU?!"

The skeleton was literally melting before his eyes. What could only be described as slime slowly slid down his skull and dripped to meet the tiled floor of the hall. The hollow eyesockets widened a good amount as the edges melted unevenly, a thick stream of the melted bone covering a majority of the left eye. Boney hands were partially fused together as they, too, were beginning the melting process. But what caught the majority of Flowey's attention was the large crack that ran through the right eyesocket (and Flowey knew that Sans was practically blind in that eye, and remembered hearing about the old injury. But seeing it resurfaced was rather unsettling).

"oh, this? it's nothing. i just over did it a little." Sans let out a small chuckle and moved to sit against a nearby pillar, and didn't react when the talking flower popped up right next to him.

"You're melting."

"i realize that."

"Monsters don't normally melt, you idiot."

"really? huh, i learned something new today."

Flowey let out a frustrated growl and hit the spot near the skeleton's head with a vine.

"Don't play with me, you idiotic piece of smiling trash! TELL ME WHY YOU'RE MELTING"

He hated how patient Sans was being with him, not even reacting the vine that was a mere inch away from his skull. Just silently waiting for his own turn to speak.

"like i said, i over did it a little with my magic. nothing really new." another small chuckle came shortly after. It sounded more bitter than the last one.

"Magic exhaustion doesn't cause monsters to melt. They make them really sick, or they Fall. And last I remember only ONE THING cause them to..." Reality hit him like Undyne's fist. It was so obvious now, and he wondered why he didn't see the clear picture in the first place. He stared at the skeleton with wide eyes. "She seriously did that to you?"

"to be fair," Sans lightly touched the crack with his hand, grimacing a little at the contact. "she did save my life wih it. i'm just glad i didn't end up like the others."

Flowey's frown grew deeper as he took in the state the skeleton was in. He was slowly sliding off of the pillar, probably didn't even noticed it, and his breathing was becoming very strained. His eyesockets were beginning to close.

The skeleton didn't have that long left in him. So Flowey decided to do the one thing that came to mind: with gentleness that he nearly forgot, he carefully wrapped the monster's soul with a vine and pulled it out into view. He was awarded with a blank stare.

"We both know you're not going to last. BUT. I'm not doing this because I like you. Got it? Because I don't!"

"ok."

"I'm doing this because I wanted to be the one that ENDS you."

"...ok..."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Sans had his eyes closed the best he could, and was practically gasping for air. So, for old times sake, Flowey decided to tell one last joke.

"Knock knock."

"...who's there...?"

"Miss."

"miss...who...?"

The vine around the soul tightened and shattered it. Sans looked like he got the end of the joke, and gave him a small, but grateful smile.

Flowey's head became downcast as he stared at the now dust covered blue jacket, Sans' most important possession, and let out a pained chuckle.

"I'll miss you...Sans."

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually pretty fun to write. I always liked the idea of Flowey and Sans being good buddies before everything just went down hill. Like, deep deep deep down Sans still think Flowey can be good. And then Flowey begrudgingly holding some respect for Sans. It's all fun to think of.  
**

 **Anyway! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!**

 **Have a spectacular day!**

 **-Iop**


End file.
